musikfandomcom-20200229-history
DJ
thumb|[[DJ Spooky mit den klassischen zwei Plattenspielern (beim Sundance Film Festival 2003)]] Als DJ ˈdiːdʒeɪ}} ( ) wird eine Person bezeichnet, die auf Tonträgern gespeicherte Musik in einer individuellen Auswahl vor Publikum abspielt, wofür allgemein der Begriff „Auflegen“ (von „Schallplatten auflegen“) verwendet wird. Im deutschen Sprachraum werden weibliche DJs auch DJane oder seltener She-DJ genannt. Trotz gleicher Aussprache und Etymologie unterscheidet sich DJ vom jamaikanischen Deejay. Etymologisch verwandt ist der Begriff DJ darüber hinaus mit Lightjockey (LJ), Visual Jockey (VJ) und Video Jockey (VJ), die die eng mit einer DJ-Performance verbundenen Tätigkeiten visueller Unterstützung bezeichnen. Geschichte thumb|Eine junge Frau legt 1940 in einem [[Luftschutzbunker in Nordlondon Musik auf.]] Discjockey (DJ), auch Disk Jockey oder Diskjockey (englisch disc „Scheibe“, umgangssprachlich: Schallplatte; jockey „Jockey, Handlanger“), ursprünglich Bezeichnung für einen Rundfunkmoderator, der im Radio Tonträger präsentiert. Der Begriff wurde im Rahmen des Top40-Radio in den USA ab 1940 geprägt (siehe: Airplay), dehnte sich später durch Verlagerung auf andere Medien auch auf Fernsehmoderatoren und Diskothekenansager aus. Bereits Weihnachten 1906 kam bei der ersten Radioübertragung an der amerikanischen Ostküste eine Schellackplatte zum Einsatz. Als erster Vollzeit-DJ gilt Elman B. Meyers in New York (1911), als erster Star-DJ ebendort Martin Block (um 1935). Radio-Discjockeys wie Alan Freed verhalfen um 1951 dem Rock ’n’ Roll zum Durchbruch. Freeds illegale Aktivitäten waren es, die die Anfälligkeit der Musikindustrie für jede Art von Bestechung aufdeckten. Freed war sowohl beim Cut In beteiligt als auch maßgeblich in die Payola-Affäre verwickelt. Nach der Erfindung der Langspielplatte (LP) 1948 wurde aus Tonträgern ein kreatives Medium (John Cage: 33 1/3, 1969) und aus DJs ein Mythos der Popkultur (George Lucas: American Graffiti, 1973). Mit dem Discotrend der siebziger, dem Rap/Hip-Hop der achtziger und Techno der neunziger Jahre des 20. Jahrhunderts emanzipierten sich DJs als Klangkünstler (DJ-Culture) und Produzenten. Scratching, Sampling, Remixe und Computertechnik machten Tonträger zur beliebig veränderbaren Rohmasse für Metamusik. DJs wurden zu Stars (Sven Väth, Paul van Dyk), Experimentatoren (Tricky, Coldcut) oder gar Philosophen (DJ Spooky). Für die Musikindustrie sind die Discjockeys bei Radiostationen nach wie vor von großer Bedeutung, weil durch deren Programmgestaltung die Verkaufszahlen von einzelnen Musiktiteln bzw. Künstlern beeinflusst werden. DJs in Diskotheken Definiert man eine Diskothek als einen Raum, in dem sich Menschen für Geld und zu Tanz-Zwecken von einem schallplattenauflegenden DJ mit aufgenommener Musik unterhalten lassen, so gab es die erste Diskothek im nordenglischen Leeds, und zwar bereits 1943. Hauptinitiator und DJ für den Abend war Jimmy Savile.„Last night a DJ saved my Life“ von Bill Brewster und Frank Broughton erste Version 1999, zweite Version 2006 von HEADLINE BOOK PUBLISHING herausgegeben; S. 52 ff. Die frühen Jahre Mitte der 1960er begannen die ersten DJs, sich von der Funktion des reinen Plattenauflegers zu emanzipieren. Hatten sie bis dahin ein Stück nach dem anderen aufgelegt und zwischendurch moderiert, war es insbesondere Terry NoelTerry Noel-Interview, der 1965 im ArthurDiscothek Arthur NY in Abschnitt 3 in New York City auflegte, der begann, das musikalische Repertoire des DJs zu erweitern und selbst neue Musik zu schaffen. Noel begann, persönlich die Kontrolle über die Lichtanlage zu übernehmen, baute ein Soundsystem auf, das ihm erlaubte, einen Sound quer durch den Raum wandern zu lassen und begann sich bis dato unbekannte Freiheiten im Mixen von Stücken zu erlauben. Er legte mehrere Stücke übereinander, um neue Sounds zu kreieren und aus Schallplatten eine Musik zu erzeugen, die so nicht auf einer Schallplatte aufzufinden waren. In Deutschland gab es 1963 etwa 10, 1965 bereits 50 (zum Teil reisende) DJs. Die erste berufsständige Organisation für DJs wurde 1963 in Aachen gegründet. DJs in der DDR In der DDR wurden DJs zur Vermeidung des englischen Begriffes Diskjockey gesetzlich als Schallplattenunterhalter oder kurz als SPU bezeichnet. Es gab auf Grundlage der Anordnung über Diskothekveranstaltungen vom 15. August 1973 (Gbl. der DDR Teil I Nr. 38 vom 27. August 1973) frei- oder nebenberuflich tätige Schallplattenunterhalter. Jeder zukünftige SPU musste dazu einen Eignungstest bestehen und einen einjährigen speziellen Grundlehrgang mit anschließender staatlicher Prüfung bei dem dafür zuständigen Kreis- bzw. Stadtkabinett für Kulturarbeit durchlaufen. Anschließend wurde eine Spielerlaubnis erteilt. Nur der „staatlich geprüfte Schallplattenunterhalter“ durfte Tonträger vor einem größeren Publikum spielen und musste regelmäßig an Weiterbildungsveranstaltungen, sogenannten Monatskonsultationen, teilnehmen. Alle zwei Jahre erfolgte eine Neueinstufung durch die Einstufungskommission. Eine weitere Besonderheit in der DDR bestand in zahlreichen Vorschriften und Empfehlungen, zu deren Einhaltung der SPU verpflichtet war. Die wohl bekannteste Regelung der „Anstalt zur Wahrung der Aufführungs- und Vervielfältigungsrechte auf dem Gebiet der Musik“ (AWA) war die 60/40-Regelung, die SPU dazu verpflichtete, 60 Prozent der Programmfolge mit Musikproduktionen aus der DDR und dem sozialistischen Ausland zu gestalten. Zeitweilig waren SPU verpflichtet, vor jedem Auftritt Titellisten an die AWA einzureichen. Obwohl die SPU mit Kontrollen und Lizenzentzug rechnen mussten, sah die Praxis in den meisten Diskotheken anders aus. Ende der 1970er Jahre wurden in der DDR 6000 Schallplattenunterhalter gezählt. In den 1980er Jahren wurden die Begriffe „Diskotheker“ und „Disko-Moderator“ geprägt. Die Revolution der 1970er-Jahre In den 1970er Jahren, mit Aufkommen der Disco-Musik in den USA, veränderten sich bald die Techniken der DJs. Statt der Ansagen wurden rhythmische Elemente bestimmend, es entstanden die ersten Club-Mixe, die verlängerte Versionen der Songs waren. Die DJs begannen, die Beats der verschiedenen Songs mit derselben Geschwindigkeit, also kaum merklich, ineinanderzumixen, was in der Szene der Elektronischen Tanzmusik bis heute gängig ist. Auch die Kultur des Hip-Hop hatte einen großen Einfluss auf diesen Wandel. Die Plattenspieler verwandelten sich vom bloßen Abspielgerät zum Musikinstrument, der Backspin und das Scratching entwickelten sich zu neuen Möglichkeiten in der DJ-Technik, die maßgeblich die neuen Musikrichtungen beeinflussten. Der Backspin bot z. B. die Möglichkeit, eine einzige rhythmische Passage beliebig oft zu wiederholen, so dass Plattenspieler als günstige Alternative zu Samplern eingesetzt werden konnten. Tätigkeitsfelder Aufgaben Die Aufgaben eines DJ sind vielfältig und unterscheiden sich je nach Musikgenre und Arbeitsstelle erheblich. Es gibt einerseits den klassischen Pop-DJ, wie man ihn aus Radio und Discos kennt. Er verdient oft seinen Lebensunterhalt mit dieser Tätigkeit und spielt Musik, je nach Geschmack des Publikums, aus einem breiten Spektrum von Genres und kennt im Idealfall die Charts der letzten Jahre. Pop-DJ Die Hauptaufgabe des Pop-DJ ist es, dem Publikum angenehme Musik zu bieten und es gut zu unterhalten. Daher legt er großen Wert darauf, eine ausgewogene Mischung beliebter Musik zu spielen und zu jeder Platte eine möglichst passende Folgeplatte zu finden, die sein Programm interessant hält. Technisch gesehen beschränkt sich seine Arbeit darauf, rechtzeitig die nächste Platte parat zu haben und einen fließenden Übergang zu dieser zu gestalten. Doch wichtiger als das technische Können ist bei diesem DJ-Typ die Fähigkeit, den Geschmack des Publikums zu treffen bzw. die Stimmung des Publikums zu beeinflussen. Event-DJ Dieser spezielle DJ-Typ entstand aus den zuletzt gestiegenen Ansprüchen von Sport-, Geschäfts- oder Lifestyleveranstaltungen. Neben einer guten Moderation will das Publikum durch angepasste und an die Dramaturgie der Veranstaltung ausgerichtete Musik animiert und begleitet werden. Im Gegensatz zu einem Pop-DJ ist der Event-DJ nicht alleiniger Unterhalter, sondern agiert in enger Zusammenarbeit mit dem Moderator und den verschiedenen Protagonisten einer Veranstaltung. Der Event-DJ nimmt die Stimmung der Akteure, des Publikums und der Gäste auf und kann mit Hilfe einer umfassenden Musikauswahl thematisch und situationsangepasst auf das Veranstaltungsgeschehen eingehen und die Emotionen der Zuschauer verstärken. Die Besonderheit des Event-DJs ist die Arbeitsweise. Neben der notwendigen Fähigkeit, den musikalischen Geschmack der Zuschauer erkennen und Platten auflegen zu können, arbeitet der Event-DJ zusätzlich mit zugeschnittenen Musikjingles, die passend zu den Ereignissen eingespielt werden. Dabei handelt es sich um vorproduzierte Ausschnitte von Liedern, die das Publikum entweder zum Mitklatschen, Mitsingen oder Mittanzen animieren sollen und vom Event-DJ schnell und auf die Situation abgestimmt eingespielt werden können. Besonders im Bereich von Sportereignissen findet der Event-DJ aufgrund der flexiblen Arbeitsweise und der an das Veranstaltungsgeschehen ausgerichteten Musikauswahl sein Hauptaufgabengebiet. Eine besondere Form des Event-DJs ist der Hochzeits-DJ. So ist seit Anfang 2005 zu beobachten, dass sich diese nicht mehr nur mit der musikalischen Unterhaltung der Hochzeitsgesellschaft beschäftigen, sondern auch einen großen Teil der Planung übernehmen. Die enge Verbundenheit der DJs mit Besitzern entsprechender Lokalitäten, Tontechnikern, Event-Fotografen und Caterern hat dazu geführt, dass Hochzeits-DJs als eine Art Vermittler zwischen den Branchen und ihren Kunden, dem Hochzeitspaar auftreten können. Dadurch ergeben sich für diese im Speziellen besondere finanzielle und organisatorische Vorteile. Zudem ist die Unterhaltung einer Hochzeitsgesellschaft immer auch eine delikate Aufgabe, geht es hier doch neben der Moderation und Unterhaltung auch stets darum, die Stimmung zu lenken, die Gäste und deren Einlagen sowie den Ablauf der Hochzeit individuell zu planen und zu lenken. Die besondere Herausforderung ist dabei, flexibel und spontan reagieren zu können sowie als DJ selbst dabei im Hintergrund zu bleiben. DJ-Team Ein DJ-Team besteht meist aus zwei Personen, welche sich oft speziell dafür einen bestimmten Team-Namen geben, während sie als „Solokünstler“ ihre individuellen Namen trotzdem behalten. Der Vorteil (für Veranstalter, Publikum & DJ) hierbei ist, dass sich beide gegenseitig antreiben. Weiterhin kann ein breiteres Spektrum an Musikstilen gespielt werden, weil jeder seinen eigenen individuellen Geschmack besitzt. Die Art der Performance entwickelt sich nach gewisser Zeit. Einige mögen es lieber in Blöcken zu spielen. Dabei wechseln sich die DJs nach 3–5 Titeln ab. Bei einem perfekten Zusammenspiel jedoch bedienen beide gleichzeitig die Regler. DJs spezieller Musikrichtungen Einen anderen Typ DJ findet man auf Techno-, House-, Goa- oder Jungle-Partys, sowie in einigen nicht-elektronischen Musikrichtungen wie Salsa und Jazz: Er ist Spezialist für einen bestimmten Musikstil. Dieser DJ zielt darauf ab, die hypnotische Wirkung der von ihm gespielten Musik durch ein fließendes Ineinandermischen von einzelnen Tracks zu maximieren. Als Referenzschallplattenspieler werden von vielen Vinyl-DJs die seit den 70er-Jahren produzierten Plattenspieler von Technics angesehen, die wegen ihrer Haltbarkeit und der hohen Qualität bei DJs sehr beliebt sind. DJs des Turntablism und Hip-Hop Wieder ein völlig anderer Typus von DJ ist vor allem im Umfeld des Hip-Hop (und Nu Metal), besonders des sog. Turntablism zu finden – die Grenzen sind fließend. Hier wird das Auflegen vor allem als kreatives Ausdrucksmittel angesehen und viel Wert auf technische Beherrschung des Instruments Plattenspieler gelegt. Besonders Beatjuggling und Scratching stehen hoch im Kurs. Die DJ-Tätigkeit ist ein zentraler Bestandteil der Hip-Hop-Kultur und gilt als eines der vier Elemente des Hip-Hops (DJing, MCing, B-Boying und Writing). Ein wichtiger Faktor der Motivation der DJs in diesem Bereich ist der Wettbewerb (Competition). Auf so genannten DJ-Battles treffen sich DJs, um unter den Augen einer Jury ihr Können zu beweisen. Eine rege Szene beschäftigt sich damit, selbst aufgenommene Mixes, Cuts und Scratches als MP3s über das Netz auszutauschen und sich untereinander zu messen. Bei Hip-Hop-DJs ist es üblich, die Plattenspieler um 90 Grad nach links gedreht, also mit dem Tonarm hinten, aufzustellen, damit der Tonarm beim Scratchen nicht stört. Dieses wird üblicherweise als Battle-Mode bezeichnet. DJs im Rundfunk Die Entwicklung der DJ-Kultur nahm ihren Anfang mit dem Aufkommen von Musiksendungen im Rundfunk. Als einer der ersten gilt der Brite Christopher Stone, der 1927 bei der BBC eine Unterhaltungssendung mit Schallplatten startete. Einer der bedeutendsten Pioniere war der Amerikaner Alan Freed, der als erfolgreichster DJ der Rock-’n’-Roll-Ära gilt und den Begriff selbst entscheidend mitgeprägt hat. Deutschlands erste Hörfunk-DJs waren z. B. Rudi Rauher, der bei der damaligen WERAG (Westdeutsche Rundfunk AG), später Reichssender Köln, dem Vorläufer des heutigen WDR, ein flottes Vormittagsprogramm mit Schallplatten fuhr, die er selbst hinterm Mikrofon auflegte. Nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg waren es Günter Discher und der Engländer Chris Howland: Dieser legte einmal die Woche im Radio auf und ist auch heute noch mit seinem Spitznamen, Mr. Pumpernickel, bekannt. In den 1950er Jahren erklang seine Erkennungsmelodie „Melody Fair“ von Robert Farnon aus dem UKW-Studio des WDR. Millionen Menschen saßen vor dem Radio und lauschten dieser beliebten Sendung, in der locker geplaudert wurde und hemdsärmelig das gewisse Etwas auf den Hörer übersprang. Chris Howland galt wegen seiner natürlichen Art als Vorreiter. Hunderte Funk-Disc-Jockeys folgten ihm im Laufe der Jahre. Die damals „Großen“ mit Rundfunk- und teilweise auch Fernsehkarriere waren Camillo Felgen, Chris Howland, Mal Sondock, Dieter Thomas Heck, Manfred Sexauer, und in den folgenden Jahren Frank Laufenberg. Der wohl weltweit bekannteste und einflussreichste Radio-DJ war der Brite John Peel. DJs im Rundfunk gibt es heute noch bei Spezialsendungen. Bei 1 Live gab es vor ein paar Jahren den mittlerweile eingestellten „Partyservice“ mit Piet Blank und Mike Litt. Der Dance-Sender sunshine live hat auch heute noch Sendungen, wo „richtige“ DJs, z. B. Klubbingman und Felix Kröcher auflegen. Auch die Autorensendungen 1 Live Fiehe (Eins live; früher Raum und Zeit) und Schwarzmarkt (eldoradio) werden von DJs moderiert, wobei diese hier nur nach ihren eigenen Geschmäckern und nicht nach Redaktionsvorgaben auflegen. Als „richtiger“ Discjockey beim Hörfunk galt eigentlich nur, wer seine Platten im Studio selbst auflegte. Dazu hatten z. B. die ARD-Anstalten spezielle Discjockey-Studios eingerichtet, in denen dem DJ ein Pult mit mindestens zwei Plattenspielern zur Verfügung stand und der Tontechniker lediglich unterstützende Arbeit leistete, bis in den 1980er Jahren die autarken „Selbstfahrerstudios“ (zuerst bei den privaten und kleineren Sendern und später auch beim ÖR-Hörfunk) aufkamen. In denen mischt der Radio-DJ die Musik ohne Techniker in das laufende Programm. Ebenso „fährt“ er dazu die Jingles, Drop-Ins, Pre- und Backseller. Bei einigen DJs im Rundfunk, die heute als Moderatoren bezeichnet werden, beschränkt sich die Tätigkeit lediglich auf das Ansagen, während ein Techniker das Einspielen der Musik erledigt. Resident-DJs Ein Resident-DJ (engl. „Bewohner“, „Anwohner“) oder Stamm-DJ spielt regelmäßig in einer bestimmten Diskothek, in einem bestimmten Club, bei einer bestimmten Veranstaltung oder bei einem bestimmten Rundfunk-Sender. Residents prägen einen Club oder eine Veranstaltungsreihe maßgeblich mit. Unresidente DJs Unresidente DJs gibt es in Deutschland seit 1963. Diese wechseln in regelmäßigen Abständen (etwa alle ein bis drei Monate) die Diskothek und hatten es speziell mit der beruflichen Anerkennung bei Behörden, Institutionen und der Schallplattenindustrie sehr schwer. In den Augen der Ordnungsämter war man ein „die Gäste unterhaltender Hilfsarbeiter im Gaststättengewerbe“. Das Arbeitsamt konnte Unresidente DJs nicht eindeutig zuordnen. Als unresidenter DJ musste man für den Auftrittszeitraum entweder einen festen Anstellungsvertrag vorweisen können oder einen Wandergewerbeausweis haben. Einen solchen bekam man aber nur, wenn man einen festen Wohnsitz nachweisen konnte, dies aber konnte man jedoch nicht, weil man nach ein bis drei Monaten wieder anderenorts engagiert war. Die Direktbemusterung durch die Musikindustrie war äußerst schwierig zu bekommen und aufrechtzuerhalten, weil die Promotoren zum einen nicht ständig die Adressen der Künstler ändern wollten und man zum anderen immer neu erklären und beweisen musste, wer man war und ob man der kostenlosen Musterplatten noch „würdig“ war. Nur der intensiven Lobby-Arbeit ist es zu verdanken, dass schließlich um 1965 der DJ den Anstrich eines plattenauflegenden Hilfsarbeiters verlor und als Beruf anerkannt wurde. Sogar das Arbeitsamt hatte sich darauf eingerichtet, fortan wurden arbeitssuchende DJs zentral vom Künstlerdienst in Frankfurt am Main und München betreut. Technik und Techniken Technik thumb|Der SL-1210 MK2 von [[Technics, der weltweit meistgenutzte Profi-Plattenspieler]] mini|Das Mischpult RM4200D von DHD-Audio, wie es im [[Rundfunk|Broadcast-Sektor zum Einsatz kommt]] Die wichtigsten Werkzeuge des DJ sind seine Plattenspieler oder auch CD-Player und sein Mischpult. Wie alle Plattenspieler für den DJ-Bereich sind sie pitchbar (d. h. die Geschwindigkeit ist stufenlos verstellbar), bei Technics in einem Bereich von -8 bis +8 %. Durch Veränderung der Geschwindigkeit wird auch zwangsläufig die Tonhöhe des Musikstücks verändert. Durch den kräftig motorisierten Direktantrieb sind die Geräte in der Lage, eine abgebremste Platte in kurzer Zeit wieder auf die eingestellte Geschwindigkeit zu beschleunigen. Diese Eigenschaften sind für einen professionellen DJ unentbehrlich. „Moderne“ Medien wie CD, MiniDisk oder der PC werden immer mehr von DJs eingesetzt. Dazu gibt es Computerprogramme, die sich über Adapter und andere Systeme auch mit Plattenspielern benutzen lassen (siehe Digital Vinyl System). Traktor Scratch, Virtual DJ, Final Scratch oder Rane Serato Scratch sind wichtige Vertreter. Die Hersteller von DJ-Bedarf forschen auch verstärkt an CD-Spielern, die immer mehr die Eigenschaften von Plattenspielern teilen. So gibt es inzwischen scratchfähige CD-Spieler wie den Vestax CDX-05, der z. B. einen Vinyl-Filter enthält, mit dem CDs wie alte Platten klingen sollen. Aber auch der Wandel hin zu MP3 wird für die DJs weiterentwickelt. So erscheinen reine MP3-Player wie der Cortex HDTT-5000 & der Denon DN-HD2500, die ohne mechanische Verschleißteile auskommen. Diese Art der MP3-Player sind so umfangreich, zusätzlich mit Sampler, Effekt-Prozessor und weiteren Funktionen ausgestattet, dass sie schon viele Aufgaben eines Mischpultes übernehmen. An den Mischer werden von DJs besondere Anforderungen gestellt, die allerdings je nach Mixstil (und damit meistens auch musikabhängig) deutlich variieren. Eine Vorhörmöglichkeit ist unabdingbar. Allgemein erwünscht sind auch leichtgängige Fader und wegen der hohen Abhörlautstärke Rausch- und Störarmut. Bekannte Mixer sind die DJM-Serie von Pioneer, x:one von Allen&Heath und bei den Hip-Hop-Mixern die PMC-Serie von Vestax, HAK von Ecler oder die TTM-Serie von RANE. Im Techno und House wird Wert auf einen sauber klingenden und mächtigen Equalizer gelegt, so dass beispielsweise eine Bassdrum komplett ausgeblendet werden kann. Der Standard ist hierbei der 3-Band-Equalizer (Bässe-Mitten-Höhen). Der Hersteller Allen&Heath hat hierbei mit dem X:one 62 den ersten DJ-Mixer auf den Markt gebracht, welcher auch ein 4-Band-Equalizer (Bässe-Tiefe Mitten-Hohe Mitten-Höhen) hat, die normalerweise nur im Profisegment verbaut werden. In diesem Bereich sind Mixer mit recht vielen Features – wie beispielsweise einem Beatcounter bzw. eingebauten Effektgeräten – gefragt. Zudem wird vereinzelt der Rotary Mixer verwendet. Es sind von Grund auf sehr einfache Mischpulte, die sich allerdings von der Soundqualität deutlich von der Konkurrenz abheben. Sie sind zudem auch von der Ausstattung auf dem Niveau der 70er und 80er Jahre, der entscheidende Unterschied besteht darin, dass Rotary Mixer nicht wie im Allgemeinen Fader (Schiebregler) haben, sondern meist große Drehregler (daher auch Rotary = rotierend). Man hat dadurch ein längeren Weg und somit auch mehr Spiel für einen weichen Übergang. mini|Einfacher Mixer mit dem wichtigen [[Crossfader (quergelegte Regler ganz unten)]] Beim Hip-Hop ist dagegen wichtig, dass der Mixer robust ist und möglichst wenig Verschleiß zeigt. Die Hip-Hop-Mixer werden im Allgemeinen als Battle-Mixer bezeichnet, da das Scratchen, Juggeln usw. aus dem Turntablism kommt, wobei zwei DJs im Battle genannten Duell gegeneinander scratchen. Bis vor wenigen Jahren hat man den Equalizer vernachlässigt, womit fast alle älteren Battle-Mixer nur ein 2-Band-Equalizer (Bässe-Höhen) besitzen. Der Trend bei den neueren Battle-Mixer geht seit ca. 2–3 Jahren dahin, dass der Equalizer nicht mehr mit Drehpotis, sondern mit Schiebepotis ausgestattet ist. In der oberen Preisklasse gibt es vor allem bei den Crossfader immer neuere Entwicklungen, da es das meistgenutzte Instrument am Battle-Mixer ist. Es gibt hier einmal die mechanischen und die digital-elektronischen Fader. Die mechanischen Fader sind im Normalfall, nach intensivem Gebrauch nach einigen Monaten verschlissen, wobei es hierbei sehr große Unterschiede von Hersteller zu Hersteller gibt. Die elektro-digitalen Fader sind im Normalfall erst in der Klasse ab 500 € zu finden. Sie zeichnen sich dadurch aus, dass sie meist einen geringeren Widerstand besitzen und durch den beinahe verschleißfreien Betrieb eine deutlich längere Haltbarkeit haben. Hierbei sind die Technologien von Hersteller zu Hersteller unterschiedlich, viele Hersteller geben meist eine extra Garantie auf ihre Crossfader, der Hersteller Ecler gibt beispielsweise auf seine Eternal Fader fünf Jahre Garantie oder 20 Millionen Zyklen. Die neueste Technik sind DJ Controller, die einem Verbund aus zwei Playern und einem Mischer zum Verwechseln ähnlich sehen, aber nur deren Bedienelemente und keine eigene Technik aufweisen. Derartige Controller sind Fernbedienungen für Computerprogramme und können somit auch nur gemeinsam mit einem Computer betrieben werden. Techniken mini|[[Scratchen]] * Backspinning – das Zurückziehen oder -drehen einer Platte * Beatjuggling – die Benutzung einer Platte als Rhythmuseinheit * Beatmatching – das Synchronisieren zweier Platten * Scratching – die Benutzung einer Platte als Solo-Instrument Rechtliches In Deutschland zahlen Techno-DJs als Künstler einen verringerten Umsatzsteuersatz, wenn ihre Arbeit als „Konzert“ eingestuft werden kann.Urteil des Bundesfinanzhof (BFH) vom 18. August 2005 – V R 50/04 Literatur * Boris Alexander Pipiorke-Arndt, Digital DJ-ing (DJing): Tipps, Tricks & Skillz für Discjockeys. quickstart Verlag ISBN 3-940963-05-4. * Ralf Niemczyk, Torsten Schmidt: Das DJ Handbuch. Zweite Auflage, Kiepenheuer & Witsch, Köln 2000 (= KiWi 573), ISBN 3-462-02909-6. * Laurent Garnier, David Brun-Lambert: Elektroschock. Hannibal, 2005, ISBN 3-85445-252-7. * Ulf Poschardt: DJ Culture. Diskjockeys und Popkultur. Überarbeitete und erweiterte Neuausgabe. Rowohlt Taschenbuch, Reinbek bei Hamburg 1997, ISBN 3-499-60227-X. * Bill Brewster, Frank Broughton: Last Night a DJ Saved My Life. The History of the Disc Jockey. Grove Press, 2000, ISBN 0-8021-3688-5. * Bill Brewster, Frank Broughton: How to DJ Right. The Art and Science of Playing Records. Grove Press, 2003, ISBN 0-8021-3995-7. * Stephen Webber: Turntable Technique. The Art of the DJ. Hal Leonard, 2000, ISBN 0-634-01434-X. Weblinks * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:DJ Kategorie:Musikberuf Kategorie:Schallplatte Kategorie:CD